Nuestro Pequeño Secreto
by McAbbir
Summary: Rukia antes de ser ascendida formalmente a Teniente de la Treceava Division, Matsumoto decide hacerle una fiesta, por lo que al final ocurrirá algo que nuestra pequeña Teniente jamas le paso por su mente. Lemon y Yuri.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le perteneces de Bleach son de pertenencia de Tite Kubo, mas el argumento de este fic es de mi propia autoria.

**Nota: **Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga muy querida a ViudaNegra91 o como la conozco a Javy.

* * *

><p>Mañana seria el día, oficialmente seria Teniente de la Decimo Tercera División, solo pudo recibir una solemne felicitación por parte de Renji quien la había invitado a celebrarlo, pero conociendo a su hermano, Byakuya, sabía muy bien que no podría como diría el "No puedes rebajarte a realizar esos actos de baja categoría, no siendo una Kuchiki" Por lo que se resigno dando un largo suspiro, su vida era así exenta de toda diversión cosa que no le molestaba.<p>

Preparada para dormir, comenzó a escuchar extrañas voces a los alrededores, sus sentidos de alerta aumentaron en gran manera, su oído y vista se amplifico ¿Quién sería capaz de adentrarse a los recintos de la Mansión Kuchiki? Camino suave y despacio hacia la puerta contigua y abriéndola con sumo cuidado, no se percato que unas manos se alzaban a su espaldas y que estas viajaron desde debajo de su cintura hasta sus pechos dando un respingo ahogado ante tal contacto, la misma mano la cayo por completo.

– Shhh… Rukia-chan – dijo pícaramente una voz cerca de su oído que conocía perfectamente – Hmm… Qué lindo, apuesto que ni Ichigo te ha tocado – Aquella confesión la hizo ruborizar – ¿A que no adivinas porque estoy aquí? – Le soltó suavemente la mano de su boca para dejarla hablar.

– No lo sé… Pero si se enteran que estas aquí… Matsumoto… – Se volteo a verla.

– Vamos a la fiesta de bienvenida – Dijo jovialmente con una sonrisa – ¿Creías que no sabíamos que esto pasaría?

– Pero Nii-sama…

– Ese tempano de hielo no se dará cuenta, será como coser y cantar – Se separo en la oscuridad de ella y luego abrió la puerta de golpe – Pueden salir…

De entre la maleza salió un par de mujeres, una de ellas era alta de cabellos plateados, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa como avergonzada de estar ahí y la más pequeña era de cabellos purpuras y de mirada gélida, por un momento podría compararla con la de Byakuya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La palabra fiesta había quedado corta ante semejante celebración todas las tenientes habían asistido, solo eran seis en total, Nemu, Isane, Nanao, Matsumoto, Momo y por supuesto ella, Yachiru no conto porque aun era muy niña, incluso ya entrada la noche habían invitado a los otros tenientes, en especial a Omaeda, según palabras de Matsumoto "Era fácil de convencer para que pagara los gastos" Así que todo corrió por cuenta del, hasta el Capitan Kyoraku y Ukitake se habían colado en la fiesta.

"Rebenton" había sido las palabras de Matsumoto, todos quedaron contentos y extasiados e incluso la volvieron a felicitar, cada uno se había despedido entrada ya la noche, alrededor de las 2:30 AM, ella se ofreció a llevarla ante la extraña negativa de cada uno de sus compañeros, excepto claro el Capitan Kyoraku quien se ofreció amablemente pero se negó al recibir un golpe por parte de Nanao.

Justo cuando llegaron al recinto de la Decima División, la llevo a su habitación, durante el camino solo escucho sus quejas llamando a todos aguafiestas por interrumpir la celebración, estaba un poco tomada, pero según tenía entendido mañana era la ceremonia de ascenso, por lo que tanto Capitanes como Tenientes debían estar presentes en ella.

– Hasta mañana… Matsumoto – Dijo Rukia, pero antes de poder darse la vuelta fue jalada hacia dentro de la habitación y vio como la puerta era cerrada.

Lo más extraño e incomodo de esa situación era la cercanía peligrosa que tenia Matsumoto con ella, había un extraño brillo en esos ojos celestes, esta vez eran penetrantes.

– Matsumoto – Llamo algo nerviosa – Creo que estas bebi… – La mencionada la cayo colocando su dedo entre los labios.

Matsumoto comenzó a mirarla más de cerca mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice los labios que para gustos de ella eran suaves y finos, solo podía ver el rubor en la Kuchiki ante esa caricia, mientras ella misma se deleitaba y sonreía.

– ¿Apuesto a que Ichigo no te ha besado? – Susurro haciendo chocar el aliento de ella contra el rostro de Rukia – Es una pena que ese tonto no te haya aprovechado – Bajo su dedo hasta el mentón y lo alzo.

Ante lo que sabía que se avecinaba, por acto reflejo decidió apartarla colocando sus manos en sus pechos… Grave error, ante esa acción solo tuvo un gemido leve y una mirada picara, Matsumoto se acerco a ella presionándola contra la pared.

– ¿Con que escapando? – Con experticia agarro la mano derecha e izquierda de ella y la alzo hacia arriba, presionando lo suficientemente para inmovilizarla pero sin llegar a lastimarla, mientras que con la otra, su derecha recorrió lo que era parte de su pierna izquierda tocándola – Como te decía… – Susurro suavemente, parecía un ronroneo – Yo no te desaprovecharía si estuvieses conmigo…

Su mente había quedado en blanco, estaba paralizada, lo único que sentía era como una descarga eléctrica, como su vientre se revoloteaba y un fuego comenzaba a desbocarse en su pecho, eso y el sentir no la lengua de un hombre en su boca, si no de una mujer que bailoteaba con la de ella incesantemente mientras las caricias a su cuerpo continuaban.

La sensación que la abrumaba en ese instante era demasiado fuerte, demasiado adictiva y aunque algo prohibido entre dos mujeres se llevaba a cabo en esa habitación, no podía negar que le estaba comenzando a agradar, siempre imagino estar con algún chico así, incluso con Ichigo, pero este nunca se le había acercado de esa forma. Ya no sentía ese aprisionamiento entre sus manos, lentamente sus brazos de forma nerviosa viajaron hasta la espalda de Matsumoto.

Esta la guio hasta donde estaba el futon, un fuerte golpe se escucho, ambas había tropezado y caído, para la rubia tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos se le hacía adorable, si bien ella tenía gustos bastantes abiertos, pocos sabían de su dualidad sexual, si, ella era bisexual.

Ambas miradas chocaron el celeste y azul oscuro con todos violetas parecían hipnotizados, tal vez fuese por el alcohol ingerido en aquella fiesta que las hizo a hacer aquello, pero un deseo indescriptible se hizo presente entre la una y la otra. Porque Rukia tampoco lo negaría era curiosa y quería experimentar.

A la tenue luz de las velas se podían ver mutuamente que estaban sentadas frente a frente, besándose con ternura, hasta que pararon, como era de esperar Matsumoto tomo la iniciativa y con sus manos de manera suave y delicada las coloco en sus hombros, para luego bajar de forma pausada parte del kimono, pudiendo ver esos pequeños pechos, que si bien no eran grandes y exuberantes como los de ella o de Isane, sin dudas eran justos y de tamaño perfecto.

Rukia ante la mirada escudriñadora de ella se tapo estos y se sonrojo, estaba avergonzada, eran muy pequeños, ella era muy pequeña.

– ¿Por qué los cubres? – Dijo Rangiku – ¿No ves que eres hermosa?

– Son… Pequeños…

– ¿Y qué? ¿Nunca has oído "Mujer es hermosa cuando se valora a sí misma"? – Le parecía tierno el accionar de Kuchiki, era tan adorable, tan delicada y vulnerable ante ella, jamás había visto esa faceta, ya que siempre era seria y explosiva, rígida podría decir.

Ella tomo las manos de Rukia y las llevo hacia ella para que tocara sus pechos y las metió dentro de sus ropajes, y las llevo hasta sus hombros, para Rukia el contacto le erizaba la piel, con timidez logro bajar sus ropajes y ver la despampanante figura de ella, eran tan… perfectos, la cadena que rodeaba su cuello bajaba entre estas, mirando hacia donde se dirigían pasando de largo el ombligo, dio un suspiro ahogado.

– Esta noche… Serás mía – Dijo Rangiku al mismo tiempo que se apagaba la vela y dejaba todo sumado en la oscuridad.

Lo último se logro escuchar aquella noche, fueron los suaves gemidos y jadeos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se levanto de golpe como un rayo, con la respiración agitada miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación, todo parecía ordenado, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban tan vividos, tan frescos que juraría que no fue para nada un sueño.

Conmocionada ante la duda de si había llegado a hacer una locura, se levanto y fue directo a prepararse para su ceremonia, desde hoy seria Teniente de la Décimo Tercera División. Para ella la ceremonia fue sin más algo protocolar como era de esperarse, toda ella no pudo ni mirar a Matsumoto sin llegar a sonrojarse, incluso evadió las felicitaciones de sus camaradas y superiores.

Ya en los territorios de su División se encontró un mensajero que había aparecido frente a ella y para su sorpresa le entrego una carta, la cual abrió cuando no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y esta decía:

_¿Creíste que fue por el efecto del alcohol o un mal sueño, eh? Lo que sucedió ayer fue algo especial y será nuestro pequeño secreto…_

_ Matsumoto Rangiku_

Ahora si sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatinas, su respiración volvió a acrecentarse y el ritmo cardíaco aumento proporcionalmente a la cantidad de emociones que sentía en aquel mismo instante, pero muy en el fundo podría decir que le había gustado, aunque sabía que no se volvería a repetir.


End file.
